Break It Down!
by AJ-Hardy
Summary: Darien Michaels and Tabatha Helmsley has two words for Vince McMahon and that is SUCK IT. Both girls are tired of what the heck is going on in the WWE against their family members. They are now part of DGeneration X. On hold.
1. Chapter 1

BREAK IT DOWN!

SUMMARY: D-Generation X has gotten a little bit bigger. DX members Shawn Michaels and Triple H have a surprise on them. Two girls that are related to them. Darien Michaels and Tabatha Helmsley. Darien Michaels is the daughter of Shawn Michaels and Tabatha Helmsley is the sister of Triple H.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

Don't own anyone but these two.

Darien Jean Michaels

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Blue

Age: 23

From: San Antonio Texas

Tabatha Lynn Helmsley

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Age: 25

From: Greenwich Connecticut

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The New Girls**

January 15, 2007...

Tabatha and Darien had arrived at the arena.

"Who man your dad is going to be pissed." said Tabatha.

"What about your brother?"

"He is sitting at home in Greenwich remember. He can't do nothing the distance is too far."

"Well he maybe he will call you and yell at you."

"Well yeah he will be pissed but fuck him."

"Well hopefully my dad isn't going to be mad at me. I mean he taught me everything that I know."

"Well lets go. We never know how things are going to end."

The two girls went inside.

"Wow who would've known that this place would be so huge." said Tabatha looking around.

"Man Tab I didn't know that my dad would be here tonight." said Darien hiding behind Tabatha.

Tabatha's eyes went wide when she saw Shawn heading towards the entrance. "He must have a match now."

"That's right." Said John coming up next to them.

The girls looked at him.

"Who are you?" asked Tabatha.

"The name is John Cena ladies who are you?"

"Oh no one of importance." Said Darien.

"We should go girlfriend." said Tabatha.

"Right girlfriend." said Darien grabbing onto her arm.

The two of them ran into the diva's locker room.

Darien let out a sigh. "Thankfully no one is in here."

"Yeah man. I swear everyone is going to know who we are soon enough."

Darien rolled her blue eyes. "It is not like I want them to know that we are related to the two rule breakers around here."

"Well it is fun isn't it?" asked Tabatha.

Darien sighed. "Tab we can't tell anyone that we are here because if we do Hunter and my dad will go nuts. I don't want them flipping out on us for things like this."

"Well let them flip out. I mean come on and get real girlfriend. Shawn and Hunter won't do a damn thing."

"Tab."

"What?"

"Please don't cuss."

"Oh I forgot. Sorry girlfriend."

They heard laughing.

"Oh shit we got to get out of here." said Tabatha grabbing onto Darien's arm and they left the divas locker room. They began to watch what was going on in the match.

Darien's eyes began to glitter because she saw her father getting his ass kicked by Edge. "Oh no." She tried to go out there.

Tabatha grabbed onto her arm. "Hey hey you have to stay back here. Remember what we said to one another earlier. We can't go out there unless we want to get our asses chewed out. I don't think you want that."

Darien faced Tabatha. "I don't care. My father is getting hurt."

"Just don't let's go home alright. We can wait until next time. Next time is the day after the Royal Rumble."

"I don't get it. You want me just to watch my father get the heck beaten out of him."

"Dare I know that you don't like it but hell girlfriend we got a lot of work to do. So lets just wait until after the Royal Rumble to get yelled at."

"Alright."

The two of them left.

January 29, 2007...

Tabatha held onto Darien's arm as they went into an empty locker room. "Alright Dare. I will go out first alright. You just stay here."

"Alright."

Tabatha fixed her D-Generation X top and ran out of the room.

Darien watched the television while her father and John were beating the hell out of Orton and Edge. She couldn't take it any more. She decided to go down to the ring.

_Ringside..._

_Tabatha got in between Shawn and John to stop them from fighting one another. "Come on guys you are better than Edge and Orton don't start fighting like them."_

_Darien stood there not far from where the Undertaker had came out. She turned around and her eyes went wide when the Undertaker grabbed a hold of her by the neck. He knew who she was._

_Tabatha's eyes went wide as she tried to get out of the ring. She was too late though. Her best friend Darien Michaels was choked slammed onto the ground. Tabatha got there after the Undertaker left. "Darien are you alright?"_

_Shawn got out of the ring. He stood next to Tabatha and kneeled down next to his daughter. "Tabatha what are you two doing here?"_

"_We are the new members of D-Generation X and if you aren't down with that Shawn we got the two words for you later. We got to get her to the hospital."_

Hospital...

Shawn looked at Tabatha. "What were you two girls doing at the arena?"

"Well we knew that DX was going to need two girls that love defying people and well... since Hunter is out of action for awhile Darien and I thought that it was alright for us to be there tonight."

"You just better hope that my daughter is ok Tabatha Lynn Helmsley."

"Harsh Shawn that is really harsh man. Hunter wouldn't say that to me unless he is very very mad at me."

"When he gets word of this he will."

"Why are you mad at Cena?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What is your problem with Cena. You two are champions and why are you going to fight him?"

"Because he is the WWE Champion and I want the title."

"Shawn you don't get it do you. Your 23-year-old daughter is here to be with you and you are just going to bring her down. Do you even know what her dream is?"

"What is her dream?"

"You don't know what her dream is. She wants to be a WWE diva and be with you and keep D-Generation X alive and well."

"Why would my daughter want to do that? Hmm.. She doesn't really know what she is doing. She doesn't get what I know. She won't make it in this company. Vince is trying to get rid of us."

"Well Vince will never get his way with it then." said Tabatha. "Besides Darien loves DX she thinks it is better this way. Plus with us now on the team could help you guys out major. I mean Hunter would want this wouldn't he?"

"Well I see where you are coming from now. Alright just as long as you two don't plan on causing too much trouble for us."

"We won't alright. You should go in and see Darien though. She will want to hear it from you alright. Just don't yell at her. I can just imagine her headache."

Shawn got up and went to his daughter's hospital room. He saw that she was awake. "Darien."

"Hey dad."

"Baby what didn't you run?"

"Fear stricken me that's all. I was more afraid of the Undertaker getting to you so I just stayed there."

"Baby you should have gotten out of there."

"I am sorry dad are you angry?"

"No honey I can never be mad at you baby girl."

"Alright dad."

"I heard from Tab that she and you want to be part of D-Generation X. I am only going to allow this if you aren't going to cause any problems."

"We won't dad."

"That is what Tab said."

"Thanks for believing in us dad. Just promise me one thing alright. Don't cause any trouble with Cena alright."

"I promise to the best of my ability alright."

"Ok dad. Thank you."

"Let's get you out of here alright."

"That sounds good to me."

Darien was allowed out of the hospital since Shawn signed the papers to get her out of the hospital.

"Next time girls run if you see the Undertaker." scolded Shawn.

"Alright dad." said Darien.

"We won't forget Shawn." Said Tabatha.

"Good at least you are listening." said Shawn.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. What will happen on the next Monday night Raw? Will DX show that they are stronger than Vince McMahon thinks?


	2. Chapter 2

Break It Down! Chapter Two.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER TWO**

**The New DX**

February 5, 2007...

Darien, Tabatha, and Shawn had arrived at the arena. They saw John Cena.

"What are you two doing here? Wait a minute you two were here last week and two weeks before that." said John.

"Shit." said Tabatha.

"Tab." said Darien.

"Fuck sorry."

"Tab" said Darien looking at her friend with wide eyes.

"Sorry."

Shawn looked at the two young adults. "You two were here?"

"Yeah... but it wasn't my choice." said Darien. "It was all Tab's idea."

"Sure blame it on me." said Tabatha glaring at Darien.

"It is true though."

"You two are going to behave now. None of this crap with being better than the other. The both of you are in deep trouble."

Tabatha and Darien sighed.

"Sorry dad." said Darien.

"Wait a minute who are you girls any way?" asked John.

"Tabatha Helmsley."

"Darien Michaels."

"Well what are you two doing here?" asked John.

"We are the new girls to DX." said Tabatha clicking her tongue.

"New to DX." he looked at Shawn. "And you aren't going to fight me any more for my title?"

Darien looked at her father.

Shawn clicked his tongue. "No not right now."

"That is weird what did these girls do to you?"

Darien clicked her tongue at him. "We didn't do nothing to my father if that is what you mean."

"Well... What do you plan on doing. Vince thinks that he got rid of DX."

"Well we are going to show them right now Cena." said Tabatha rolling her eyes. She looked at Shawn. "Let's do this HBK."

"Alright girls lets go."

The three of them headed towards the ring. They stopped quickly.

"Are you coming Cena or are you just going to stand there?" asked Shawn.

John caught up with them. "You guys just go on ahead. I got to sit this one out. I am not part of DX."

"Alright your loss." said Tabatha.

The three of them heading towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

_**Ya think you can tell us what to do**_

_**Ya think you can tell us what to wear**_

_**You think you're better**_

_**Well you better get ready**_

_**Bow to the masters**_

_**Break it down!**_

_**Degenerate into something fool**_

_**We just got tired of doin' what ya told us to do**_

_**That's a breaks boy, Yeahhhh**_

_**Ah, That's a breaks little man, Break it down**_

_**Degeneration X, Degeneration**_

"_Please welcome to the ring The Heart Break Kid Shawn Michaels!"_

_Shawn came out with Tabatha and Darien. They got into the ring._

_Shawn asked Lilian for the mic. "Thank you." He told Lilian right into the mic. "Now you are probably wondering who these two beautiful women are standing here in the ring. I'll let them introduce themselves." He handed Tabatha the mic._

"_Fuck. Oppps sorry." She laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."_

_Shawn rubbed his temples wondering why he let them join the group._

"_If you can't tell by looking at me for who I am related to well maybe this will help you out." she remove her jacket and was sporting a Triple H tank top. "Now you know who I am related to I am Tabatha Helmsley. People here can call me either Tabatha, Tab, or just TLH." She handed the mic to Darien._

"_And if you don't know who I am just look who else that I look like. I am Darien Michaels. You can just call me HBG. If you don't know what HBG means then you shouldn't really be learning my name then." she laughed. "It is The Heart Break Girl. Don't mess that up."_

"_You thought you got rid of DX Rated-RKO. Well I am holding half of the tag team titles. Too bad Cena isn't out here with us. Well Vince you thought you got rid of DX... you are wrong as well." he handed the mic back to Tabatha._

_She kneeled down a little. "For the thousands in attendance for the million watching at home... and for the people who thought that they got rid of DX." She stood up straight. "Which you really know is annoying as hell. Oh wait where was I? Oh yeah. Huuuuuuh let's get ready to suck it!" she handed the mic back to Shawn._

"_And if your not down with that we got two words for you..."_

"_SUCK IT!" Yelled the crowd._

_Edge's theme rang through out the arena._

_Both Edge and Randy came out._

"_What the hell do you want you bastards?" hissed Tabatha._

"_You think that you are the new D-Generation X? Girl girls you don't get it do you. DX is dead. They died when Triple H got hurt." said Edge._

_Tabatha headed towards the rope._

"_We hurt Triple H and ended D-Generation X forever."_

_She glared at them. "Well... Hunter may not be here, but I am. I am the next best thing. I am Hunters younger sister Tabatha. IF you got a problem with that boys I got two words for you SUCK IT!"_

_Randy and Edge headed towards the ring._

_Vince appeared on the screen. "Wowh wait one minute there. Settle down Edge and Randy. DX you have been causing me problems since last year in June. I want you gone."_

_Tabatha just chewed on her gum. "You know what Vinnie Mac. I hate people who say that we should be gone." _

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Oh you should know who I am. Your bitch of a daughter screwed my brother out of everything by wanting to get a divorce." she hissed._

"_Hunter Helmsley sent you didn't he?!"_

"_Hell no I wish he did though so I can kick your ass."_

_Darien and Shawn looked at one another._

"_Since the three of you like causing trouble I want you out of here by the first match."_

"_How about this you dickhead. We won't leave. How about you get your scrawny ass down here so we can kick it."_

"_Edge Orton deal with them."_

_Edge and Randy headed towards the ring._

_The DX members looked at one another._

"_Hold up there Vince. Tabatha here doesn't know what she is talking about."_

"_Shawn I know what the hell I am talking about. I am not that stupid." hissed Tabatha._

"_Is DX having a problem with getting along?" asked Vince._

"_If you send those guys in we will kick their asses. There is three of us and two of them. Highly impossible for them to beat the three of us."_

"_And you got to know the opponents well enough." said Darien leaning on the sledgehammer that she got out from underneath the ring. "So if you send Edge and Orton into the ring they will defiantly be defeated by us. They don't know how these two girls play."_

_Randy and Edge got out of there._

"_Wow we scared them. Well Vince McMahon it seems that Rated-RKO chickened out." said Tabatha._

"_I guess we were right. It was only fair for them to run away." said Darien._

_They got out of the ring and headed to the back stage area._

"I guess the sledge hammer scared them. Great job Darien." said Tabatha.

"I've never seen them run away from us that quickly. I guess it is good to have the both of you on the team." said Shawn.

"Well Hunter can thank us for this later." said Tabatha leaning up against the wall. "He is going to have to say how thankful he is. This team wouldn't be moving on after what happened last week."

"Oh be quiet about that Tabatha. Dad promised me that he wouldn't fight John Cena and he meant it." said Darien. She looked at her father. "You did mean it didn't you dad?"

"Yes I meant what I said. I keep my promises."

"You aren't very good at it Dad. I know you. You did it to me last time."

"Baby none of this now. We got to get going. Since Vince doesn't want us here."

"Well what about a tag team match?"

Vince came up to them. "You guys are going to be in an eight-person tag match. Better go and get Cena. You're going to need him." Vince walked away.

Darien bit her lip. "Great that isn't want we needed."

"Oh come on Darien we will be just fine in this match."

"Tend to one he is going to put us against Edge and Orton with two divas." said Shawn.

"That is so gay." said Tabatha.

"Hey watch it Tab." said Darien looking at her friend.

Melina and Victoria walked up to them.

"You better be ready for the match." said Victoria.

The two of them walked away.

The DX members looked at one another.

"I think we are in some trouble." said Darien.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter two. Hopefully you guys enjoyed that chapter. What will this match end with? Will DX and John Cena be victorious or will Rated-RKO with Melina and Victoria win?


	3. Chapter 3

BREAK IT DOWN! Chapter Three

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Try Hard**

The DX group decided to go and find John. They knocked on his locker room door.

John opened the door. "Now why the hell did you three go off and do that. You pissed off Vince McMahon."

"Well it isn't like we meant to do it." said Tabatha rolling her eyes. "I hate it when people say that it is someone's fault when we didn't really mean to do it."

"Well then you got some problems heading your way girl." hissed John.

"Oh fuck you John."

Darien and Shawn looked at Tabatha.

"Tab." said Darien in shock. "You don't say the f-word and get away with it."

"Damn."

"Tab." warned Shawn.

"Sorry."

"That's better." said Darien.

John looked at the group confused. "Every time that she cusses you tell her to stop. Are you guys that much of an idiot to not to let this woman cuss?"

Darien rolled her eyes. "Well sorry Cena, but my dad and I are Christians and you knew that duh. Speaking of which we have our match next. So we might want to get ready for this."

"Of course." Said Tabatha.

John shook his head. "I have no idea what the hell you guys were thinking."

"John you got to understand some of us don't think."

"Well you need to start thinking."

Tabatha rolled her eyes. "Oh well. Come on Darien we got to get dressed."

Darien nodded her head. "Alright."

The two of them left for the divas locker room to change.

Shawn looked at John. "I am forewarning you if you touch either of those girls not by their hands when you go to tag them in I will personally hurt you."

"Geez Shawn you act like you are their father."

"I am father of Darien and Tabatha is her best friend. She is Hunter's sister."

"Alright I won't touch them."

The girls came back dressed in their wrestling gear.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Tabatha.

"Of course." said Shawn.

The four of them headed out towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

"_We saw that Edge and Orton were going to have tag team partners and we don't know who they are, but DX is teaming up with John Cena." said Jerry._

_Edge's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_This mixed eight man tag team match is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring Rated-RKO Randy Orton and Edge!"_

_Randy and Edge headed down to the ring. They waited for their partners._

_Melina's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_And their partner from Los Angeles California Melina!"_

_Melina came down to the ring on her own._

_Victoria's music rang throughout the arena._

"_And their partner from San Bernardino, California Victoria!"_

_Victoria came down to the ring._

_The four of them got into the ring._

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_And their opponents Tabatha Helmsley, Shawn Michaels, and Darien Michaels! D-Generation X!"_

_Shawn, Darien, and Tabatha went down to the ring. They waited for John to come out._

_John's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_And their tag team partner from West Newbury Massachusetts John Cena!"_

_John came out._

_The four of them got into the ring as well._

"_Seems like Edge wants to start this match off... wait a minute here. Tabatha Helmsley is going to start the match off as well. Even though it is a mixed tag team match. She doesn't care."_

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Tabatha grabbed onto Edge's hair. She put him into a head lock. Edge tried to get out of it, but couldn't. She pushed him down and shrugged her shoulders. She walked slowly over to her tag team partners and tagged in John. John got into the ring. He ran towards Edge and knocked him down again. He shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed a hold of Edge by the hair and brought him over to the corner and he tagged in Shawn. Shawn nailed Edge in the stomach. John got back to where he was supposed to be. Edge nailed Shawn right in the head. He went over and tagged in Melina. Shawn got up and went over to the members of his team. Darien just tagged herself in and got into the ring. She nailed Melina with a high elbow. Melina grabbed onto Darien's tank top and ripped it off. Her green DX braw showing. Darien's blue eyes had anger in them now. Darien nailed Melina again in the face with a high elbow. She grabbed onto Melina's hair and began to talk to her in an angered voice. She threw Melina down with such force that Melina had screamed. Darien grabbed onto Melina's shirt and ripped it off of her. She bitch slapped Melina right across the face. She went to the corner to wait for Melina to get back up._

"_OH no JR. She is tuning up the band."_

_Melina stood up and Darien tried sweet chin music only to be knocked down by Randy Orton. Shawn, Tabatha, and John got into the ring and Victoria and Edge got into the ring as well. It was a major free for all. Darien beating up on Melina, Tabatha beating up on Vitoria, Shawn beating up on Randy, and John beating up on Edge. _

"_Who would have though that this would be the way that the match was going to be. Randy hitting Darien Michaels down and Shawn going after him. I wouldn't blame him because Darien Michaels is his daughter. I would never thought that this main event would turn so violent. Melina tearing off Darien's shirt and Darien just returning the favor."_

_Darien got the pin while everyone else held everyone else back._

_The bell rang._

_DX's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_Here's your winners D-Generation X and John Cena!"_

_Darien held onto her arm while they got out of the ring. _

_Shawn stood next to Darien. _

_Tabatha stood next to Shawn._

_John stood next to Tabatha._

_The four of them went to the back._

Backstage...

"Wow who would've thought that a Christian would have it in her." said John.

Darien looked at John as her father handed her a shirt. "It is not like they saw me exposed like some of the other divas expose themselves. Thanks dad." she said slipping the DX top on.

Shawn smiled at his daughter. "That shouldn't have happened."

"I know it shouldn't have dad, but it did any way. Don't worry about it dad."

"Baby I don't want you out there again."

"Dad too bad. I am here and I am going to do this I am here only for this."

"Darien honey. I don't want you to do this."

"I don't care dad.."

"Alright I know. You can do that baby girl. You just be careful alright."

"I will dad don't worry about it."

"Alright as long as you are safe."

"I will be dad."

"Besides she has me." said Tabatha.

"That's right dad Tab and I learned from the best."

"Well that is true. Tabatha learned from Hunter and you learned from me." said Shawn sighing.

"Yeah dad... do you mind if me and Tab do something tonight. I mean after tonight I think Tab might want to get something to drink."

"Alcohol?"

"Yeah dad."

"You don't drink do you?"

Darien shook her head. "No dad never drank in my life. I seen too many people hurt one another when they drank."

Tabatha nodded her head. "When she goes out with me I get beer and she gets a soda."

"Now that is good to hear baby."

Darien looked down at her cell phone. "Dang. Rebecca keeps calling me. Dad I told you to tell her that she needs to stop calling me to baby sit the kids."

"Well... she must have thought that you weren't going to be a wrestler."

"Dad you know that I learned from you."

"I thought you were going to use it as you were a cop."

"I wasted your money because of that. I don't want to waste any more of your money dad."

"Well since you don't want to waste my money that is why you are here."

"You know that I would never have money even if I was working so hard with things such as trying to go to college and trying to get a good education. You know that as well as I do. I am born on the same day as you. There is nothing wrong with what has been going on for the past few years."

"Dear you are 23 you didn't waste my money. I know you think you did, but you didn't. You did try to go to college and that is what I wanted to see."

Darien hugged her father. "Thank you dad."

"I will see you tomorrow alright. We will train."

"Alright daddy."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter three. What will happen during the training? Will Darien beat up her father and show him that she is better than he though she would have been? What will Hunter think about this? But did they catch the eyes of someone?


	4. Chapter 4

BREAK IT DOWN Chapter Four

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**All Along**

February 6, 2007...

Darien woke up and walked down the steps. She had her wrestling gear on and she heard her father talking to John.

"John I really hate you right now. You know why right?"

John rolled his eyes. "Tell me Shawn. Tell me like you tell everyone else around here."

Shawn glared at John. "I hate people who hold titles. You hold the WWE championship and I want it."

"You made a promise to your daughter."

"I know I made a promise to my daughter. I can't keep it though. I am getting old and I want the title around my waist again before I leave this company."

"Shawn you hate everyone but yourself."

"That is where you are wrong Cena. I don't hate my friend Hunter or my daughter Darien."

"You seem to hate her because you aren't going to keep your promise to her."

Shawn grabbed onto him by the shirt slamming him up against the wall. "You know what Cena you can go to hell for all I care."

Darien came up to them. "So I really don't matter to you do I dad? You promised me dad. You promised that you wouldn't fight with John Cena. You made a promise and now you are going against it. I hate it. Why keep such a promise if you can't keep it." Tears came to her eyes. "I guess I knew that you were going to lie to me dad. Heck you lied to me when you said you were going to be at my high school graduation. Maybe I should just go back to college and waste your stinking money." She said walking away. She busted out into a run. She had to get out of there.

Shawn blinked. "Damn you Cena."

"Fuck you Shawn you are the one that did it not me. You just made your daughter run away and go back to college is that what you wanted?"

"No."

Tabatha came into the training room. "What the fuck happened? I just saw Darien run out of here crying. Shawn what did you do?"

"He said to me that he couldn't keep the damn promise that he made with her not that long ago. He is going after my fucking title."

Tabatha looked at Shawn. "Shawn Michaels. I never thought I would say this to you, but you really hurt your daughter this time. She is going home. Nice job now we are down to two DX members. You know what Edge and Randy are going to get it how ever they want. Darien won't be here to watch or save us from what is going to happen now." Tabatha for the first time in her life smacked Shawn right across the face. "You got to think before you do anything." she said leaving.

With Darien...

Darien sat in her room. She was packing her things up. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew really well.

"Hello?" said a male voice.

"Hey Hunter it is me Darien."

"What did you need Dare?"

"I wanted to know if I could stay with you in Greenwich."

"Well I don't see why not Darien. Does your father know?"

"I am getting away from my father."

"Why what did he do this time?"

"Remember when he said that he would come to my graduation but you only came to it?"

"Yeah."

"Well he made a promise not to fight with John for the WWE Championship and he lied to me again."

"I don't mind if you stay with me Darien. It is fine with me. What time are you catching your flight."

"In one hour. I got to get the rest of my things packed up."

"Alright I will see you up here then."

"Bye Hunter."

"Bye Darien."

Darien hung up her cell phone. She put it in her purse. She finished packing her bags and was on her way to her rental car. She got into the black SUBARU and drove away towards the air port. She arrived at the airport. She got out of the car and gave the guys the keys. She gave them the money as well. She walked into the airport and paid for her ticket out of there. She looked at the ticket and then her flight was called. She headed to her flight and got onto the plane. She looked out the window as the plane took off.

_**Its the first time I ever felt this lonely**_

_**I wish someone could cure this pain**_

_**Its funny when you think its gonna work out**_

_**Til you chose weed over me, you're so lame**_

_**I thought you were cool until the point**_

_**But up until the point you didnt call me**_

_**When you said you would**_

_**I finally figured out youre all the same**_

_**Always coming up with some kind of story**_

_Flashback..._

"_Dad you promise that you will be here for my graduation."_

"_I promise Baby I promise I will be there when you walk across that stage."_

"_You promise."_

"_Yes I promise."_

"_Thank you."_

_End..._

She wiped her tears away as she watched people walk back and forth on the plane. Some of them heading back to their seats and some heading to another seat to talk to some one else.

_**Everytime I try to make you smile**_

_**You're always feeling sorry for yourself**_

_**Everytime I try to make you laugh**_

_**You can't**_

_**Youre too tough**_

_**You think you're loveless**_

_**Is that too much that I'm asking for?**_

_Flashback..._

_It was graduation night. The class of 2001 was graduating from high school._

_Darien looked for her father and didn't see him there. Tears came to her eyes when she only saw Hunter there with his sister Tabatha. She couldn't believe it her father had lied to her once again._

_End..._

Darien shook her head trying not to remember her graduation night. It just kept the pain too real for her.

_**I thought you'd come around when I ignored you**_

_**So I thought you'd have the decency to change**_

_**But babe, I guess you didn't take that warning**_

_**'Cause I'm not about to look at your face again**_

She let out a sigh as the flight landed in Greenwich Connecticut. She got off of the plane. She saw Hunter waiting for her. She got her bags quickly and ran up to him.

Hunter gave her a hug. "Hey everything will be alright."

"Thank you for letting me stay with you Hunter."

"Hey don't worry about it alright. You are just going to be alright."

"Thank you Hunter."

_**Can't you see that you lie to yourself**_

_**You can't see the world through a mirror**_

_**It wont be too late when the smoke clears**_

_**'Cause I, I am still here**_

"Let's get you home."

"Alright. Thank you."

Hunter walked slowly on his crutches. "So he didn't keep his promise again. That sounds like Shawn."

Darien sighed. "He could have kept his promise though. It is true though. You know that."

"I know. You will be fine Darien. Let's just get you to the house."

"Alright."

They got into his car.

"So how are you?"

"I am alright."

"Just a little upset that is all."

"Yeah. Dad couldn't keep his promise."

"Well let's get you to the house and we can have a cup of hot tea."

"That sounds good to me."

"You brought some things to be warm?"

"Yeah I did. Only a sweat shirt."

"You can wear some of my clothes then."

"When I always come here you let me wear your clothes."

"Alright."

_**But everytime I try to make you smile**_

_**You'd always grow up feeling sorry for yourself**_

_**Everytime I try to make you laugh**_

_**You stand like a stone**_

_**Alone in your zone**_

_**Is it too much that I'm asking for?**_

Hunter pulled into the driveway of his home. "Alright."

Darien got out of the car. "Thanks Hunter."

"What if your dad asks about you?"

"I am not sure..."

"Darien if he calls. What are you going to say to him?"

"Nothing I won't talk to him."

"Darien you need to talk to him sooner or later."

"I know, just right now I can't talk to him."

"Do you want a beer?"

"Hunter... you know me I don't drink."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Man your father drank."

Darien raised an eyebrow. "He no longer drinks now. He is a reborn Christian."

"I know... are you going to return to the ring?"

"What?"

"Don't think I saw you last night. I saw you in the ring. You did a good job last night. You sure kicked ass last night. Opps I know you don't like it."

"That's ok Hunter. I am fine with it."

"What are you going to do while you are here?"

"I am not sure. I should've known all along that my father wouldn't keep his secret."

"He won't like it that you are here with me."

"He'll never know. I am a Christian he knows that I won't do anything at all."

"He knows. I know he knows."

She sighed.

"Hey it is going to be alright."

"Thanks Hunter. You are a great friend."

"I know I am." he said hugging her.

"Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

"Yeah I should be sitting down."

"I will get you something to drink."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter four. What will happen to Darien while she is living with Hunter. Will her father react to her being with Hunter for right now?


	5. Chapter 5

BREAK IT DOWN Chapter Five

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**I Don't Hate You**

Two months later...

Shawn paced back and forth. He dialed his daughters cell phone. "Come on pick up."

"Hello?"

"Darien where are you I thought you were in college by now."

"Dad shut up. Don't you see. You pushed me away."

"Darien I didn't mean to push you away."

"Yes you did dad."

"Where are you at?"

"Why would you care? You are at Wrestle Mania with Tab and you are going against John Cena for the WWE Title. How do you think it makes me feel?"

"Darien just listen to what you are saying."

"No dad listen to what you are doing. You only matter about your pride. Thanks to you I am not sitting at home."

"Where the hell are you at?!"

"Darien who's that?" asked Hunter.

"YOU'RE WITH HUNTER! MISSY YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN I GET THERE!"

She hung up her cell phone. "If the phone rings don't answer it." She said running a hand through her light brown hair.

"Alright why?"

"Because it could be my dad. He is upset. He knows that I am here thanks to you saying something while I was on the phone."

"Alright I get it now."

"It's alright Hunter."

"Hey don't worry about it. We are on our way to Wrestle Mania Twenty-three."

"Are you sure?"

"I bought two tickets."

"Wow. I didn't know that you could have bought me something."

Hunter smiled. "Well give me a hug alright?"

Darien gave him a hug. "Thank you Hunter."

"Well we might want to head to the airport so we can get to Wrestle mania twenty-three."

"Alright."

Later...

They arrived at the arena. Hunter was walking normal with one crutch. He stayed close to Darien as they wandered around backstage."Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah."

Shawn came down the hall with Tabatha and saw them. "Well Darien what are you doing here?"

"Hunter bought me a ticket to come and see Wrestle Mania Twenty-three do you have a problem with that?"

"No... but you need to get ready for the match. I don't care. I got a match against John Cena. It is for the title."

"Dad as much as I love you I am not going to do that. You got Tabatha in your corner tonight."

"Actually... I got a match against Mickie James for the women's title. I got to take my chance."

"I understand that Tab."

"That is why Shawn wants you in his corner."

"I would be in his corner if he wasn't going to do what he is going to do now. He wants the title he doesn't care about who he hurts."

"Darien you don't get it. I do love you. I love you more than you think."

"Well put wings on me and call me a fairy." said Darien rolling her eyes. "Dad I can't do it end of discussion."

"What the heck are you doing with Hunter?"

"He is my friend nothing more." she let out a sigh. "I should go now." she said walking away.

Hunter looked at Shawn. "You know Shawn you push her away a lot. She doesn't like it. I was there for her graduation."

"Well." said Shawn biting his lip. "If I didn't have to work so much I would actually have been there."

"Well... you missed out on that."

Tabatha bit her lip. "I should go I got a match to get ready for."

Hunter sighed.

Tabatha took off.

"You know what Shawn things have been happening are you sure you are alright man?"

"Yeah I am fine Hunter. Don't worry about me. I just worry about Darien."

"Well you should that girl of yours was really getting on my nerves about things. She wouldn't stop bothering me about why you weren't there for her as much as you should have been."

"Well that is Darien for you."

"Well Shawn you really should support her for what she believes in. She wants to be in the diva. She wants you to support her."

"Alright I understand."

"Right now you need to do something. Don't go after John Cena's title tonight. Let the Undertaker get what he wants."

"I know what he wants. He wants the WWE Championship. Who can blame the dead man."

"Well tell her it is him going after it not you."

"She won't believe me man."

"She will believe once you start telling her the truth. That is all she wants Shawn she wants the truth."

"I understand. I will go and talk to her." said Shawn leaving to go and find his daughter. He found her in the hallway. "Hey can I talk to you."

Darien faced him. "What do you want dad."

"I wanted to tell you something Dare. I don't have a match tonight against John Cena I got a match against Randy and Edge. Since Tabatha has a match tonight against Mickie James I could really use someone in this tag team match against Edge and Orton. Can you please just help me out here."

"You have a match against Randy and Edge again? Why dad? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you said you hated me."

"I don't hate you. All you had to do was ask me to be in this match."

"Will you be in the match with me as my tag team partner?"

"Yes dad I will."

"You will."

"Just let me get ready alright. It will give you some time. I got to get this done. I got to go and change my clothes."

"Wear something that won't get ripped off of you."

"Don't worry about it dad. I will be fine." she said heading to the diva's locker room to change her clothes. She came back dressed in a tight top that couldn't be ripped off of her. She also had the classic Shawn Michaels pants with the green on it.

"I wondered where those were."

She laughed. "Sorry dad."

"Don't worry about it. Those were yours."

She laughed. "Alright when is this match?"

"Next."

"Oh great dad. Nice going." she said pulling her hair up into a pony tail. "Alright lets get this over with."

"Oh yeah and one more thing. It is no holds barred."

"Oh great. Now you tell me that." she said sighing. "I think I know what to do."

"What is that?"

"Dad how fast would you want to win the match?"

"Fast enough."

"Alright then I know what I am going to do."

The two of them headed towards the ring.

_Ringside..._

_Edge's theme rang throughout the arena._

"_This tag team match is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring the team of Randy Orton and Edge Rated-RKO!"_

_Randy and Edge got into the ring. They waited for who Shawn had for a partner._

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_And their opponents from San Antonio Texas Shawn and Darien Michaels. They are D-Generation X!"_

_Shawn and Darien came out. They went to the ring and got into the ring. They did the crotch chops and fireworks went off behind them. Shawn got the mic and gave it to her._

"_Detroit Michigan are you ready?" she asked._

_They cheered._

"_NO DETROIT MICHIGAN I SAID ARE YOU READY!"_

_They cheered louder._

"_Then for the thousands in attendants and for the millions for watching at home and for anyone who gets in our way. Huuuuuuuuh let's get ready to suck it."_

_Shawn got the mic back. "And if you aren't down with that we got two words for ya..."_

"_SUCK IT!" Yelled the crowd._

"_D-Generation X member Darien Michaels is back in action tonight. Man JR look at those puppies."_

"_King she isn't that kind of woman and you know it."_

"_Looks like Darien wants to start the match off and Randy Orton is going against her. Hopefully this girl knows what she is doing by putting herself in danger."_

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Darien and Randy locked up in the middle of the ring. Surprisingly Darien was holding her ground better than Randy. She shoved him back hard. She had an evil smirk on her face. She kneed Randy right in the chest. She tagged her dad in. She nodded her head._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_Just cover your eyes alright."_

"_Why?"_

"_Just do what I told you alright."_

"_You better not be thinking about anything stupid."_

"_I won't just get him over here."_

_Shawn grabbed onto Randy. He did what his daughter told him to do. Shawn shut his eyes. Darien took a deep breath and almost flashed him. Shawn saw this and let go of Randy and gave him sweet chin music. He pinned him and Darien speared Edge so he couldn't get into the ring to break up the three count._

_DX's music rang through out the arena._

"_Here's your winners Shawn and Darien Michaels D-Generation X!"_

_Shawn and Darien went back stage._

Backstage...

"What the heck were you thinking Darien?!"

"Dad you wanted to end the match quickly didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then I did it for you alright."

"Alright just don't do it again alright."

"Fine."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter five. Hopefully you liked it. The next chapter might be funnier than this chapter. Will Darien get along with her father. Will he be there for her when she goes to do things that are for her. Such as go back to college to get her degree in masters? Will he be there for her graduation from college or will she not go back to college?


	6. Chapter 6

BREAK IT DOWN! Chapter Six

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SIX**

**On The Way to Backlash**

April 20, 2007...

"Alright we got this promo to do." Said Tabatha.

"Alright." said Darien.

They headed to the back stage area to the meeting that they were going to have.

"Alright Darien you know what you are doing right."

"Yeah."

_Press conference..._

"_Please welcome to the stage D-Generation X!" said Todd._

_DX's theme song rang throughout the room._

_Shawn, Darien, and Tabatha got up onto the stage._

_Shawn stood behind Tabatha and Darien stood besides Tabatha._

"_We want to make this clear to every one just like everyone else. We will only say ass, damn, hell and Bitch. We won't use anything that is slang for sexual terms. There will be no reference of anything of the human body."_

"_Damn." said Darien._

"_Watch your mouth. Fuck."_

_They switched places._

"_And you all know that people think that the new role is to play suck up. I never meant to do anything that night when we defeated Rated-RKO at Wrestle Mania. We didn't mean to beat them up. And no I didn't sleep with any one. I was up all night." She said laughing._

_They took their seats._

_The press conference dragged on for minutes on end. _

They began to walk.

"That was very funny for what you said." said Tabatha laughing.

Darien sighed. "Well what did you want me to do."

"Well of course. Now what the hell are we going to do?" asked Tabatha.

"Tab."

"Sorry."

"That's alright. You cuss a lot and I know that."

"Well there is no way that you can stop me. I learned from Hunter."

"Of course you did."

The three of them walked down to the car.

"So you girls will be alright?" asked Shawn.

"Yeah dad we should be fine."

"Remember no..."

"No boys I know dad."

The two girls got into the car.

Tabatha looked at Darien as she started the car up. "Well your dad is a joy killer."

"Well of course. He couldn't see his almost twenty-three year old daughter date his best friend."

"Oh you like Hunter."

"Did like Hunter. Just because of my dad he is a kill joy and now I am not allowed to date."

"Man he sucks."

"Of course."

"So who do you like now?"

"No one of course."

"We are well on our way to backlash and you aren't even crushing on any one. What about that multicolored hair guy."

"No you like him and I know it."

"Damn and my brother would kill me if he saw me with Jeff Hardy."

"That's his name?" asked Darien.

"Yeah that is his name. You forgot his name didn't you?"

"Yeah I guess I did. I hardly know anyone back stage anymore and you know that. My dad is a kill joy and you know that he doesn't approve of me seeing people."

"Well... he can't stop you. I mean you almost stripped in front of him."

"That was the only way that I could win the match."

Tabatha just laughed. "Uh huh sure thing Darien. You don't have a thing for Randy do you."

"Heck no."

"Come on you can say hell no."

"No I can't Tabatha. Besides I am a Christian and you know it."

"Damn."

"Tab."

"Sorry."

Darien laughed.

"So what about Matt Hardy."

"He is too old for me. I am 22 and he is 32 isn't he?"

"Yeah he's 32 do you got a problem with that? Your dad is almost ten years older than your step mom."

Darien rolled her eyes.

"You still don't like her do you."

"No."

April 23, 2007...

"Alright are you ready to kick some ass?" asked Tabatha.

Darien looked at Tabatha. "Of course. I get to go against Victoria."

"Are you sure you are up to go against the crazy bitch?"

"Like if I really have a choice. I don't."

"Well good luck tonight."

"Well if you win tonight you get a chance at Mickie's title."

Darien smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Alright. Good luck tonight. You are going to need it."

_Ringside..._

_Victoria's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a number one contender spot for the women's title. Making her way to the ring from San Bernardino, California Victoria!"_

_Victoria came out and got into the ring._

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_And her opponent from San Antonio Texas she is D-Generation X member the Heart Break Girl Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien came out and got into the ring._

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Darien and Victoria locked in the middle of the ring._

"_These two girls want to be the top person to go after Mickie James' title." said Jerry._

_Victoria aimed for Darien's face, but she got out of the way. She turned around and kicked Victoria right in the head with Sweet chin Music. She got the pin._

"_Darien Michaels got the pin!" yelled Jerry._

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_Here is your winner Darien Michaels!"_

_Darien was about to get out of the ring when Victoria nailed her right in the face with her knee brace. Darien held her nose. Darien stumbled out of the ring and ran back stage._

Backstage...

Darien's eyes were watering bad. She ran into a lot of people while running as fast as she could. She ran right into John Cena.

"Wowh are you alright?"

She held onto her nose.

"Let me see your nose."

She let her nose go. Blood was running down from her nose.

"A bloody nose. Victoria gave that to you didn't she?"

"Yes."

Shawn came running up to his daughter. "Are you alright Darien?"

"Dad my nose hurts. That crazy woman hit me in the face."

"Let's get you to a trainer baby."

Shawn looped his arm around his daughter's waist and took her to see a trainer.

Trainer's room...

"Well how is she?" asked Shawn.

"She is lucky that it didn't break anything in her nose. Just made it bleed. She should be able to perform this Sunday night against Mickie James."

"Thank god."

They left the room.

Tabatha came up to them. "Hey Darien. Did you hear Victoria isn't going to be at Backlash. Vince told her to take some time off."

"Really?"

"Yeah did she break your nose?"

"Believe it or not I was lucky."

"So the bitch didn't break your nose."

"No she just made it bleed."

"That is good to hear I mean that your nose isn't broken and all."

"Yeah it is good to hear."

"Good because Hunter called and he was bitching at me because you got hit in the face with that bitch's brace."

"Don't worry about it. I am fine."

"Alright that is good to hear. I will personally kick her ass if she does that to you again."

"Don't worry about me I am fine."

"Alright."

"Lets go back to the hotel. This road is going to be a long road."

"Alright."

The three of them were on their way to the cars.

"I will see you tomorrow then." said Tabatha.

"Yeah you will. Dad you take care alright?"

"I will Darien."

They went their own way.

Darien kept her eye on the road. She knew that she had a long way to go and get to the hotel on time. She really wanted a drink, but knew her dad wouldn't approve of it.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter six. What will happen at Backlash? Will Darien get the women's title and be able to hold the title for a long time or will she lose it faster than any one else?


	7. Chapter 7

BREAK IT DOWN! Chapter Seven

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Backlash**

April 29, 2007...

Darien was busy getting ready for her match against Mickie James. She bit her lip as she fixed her black top that had HBG on it. She took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door and she went to the door. She opened the door and saw her dad waiting for her. "Hey dad."

"Hey are you alright?"

"Just nervous."

"About what?"

"About the match tonight. I mean I am not going to be very good in the match if I know Victoria is going to attack me."

"Don't worry about it alright." said Shawn putting his hand on her shoulder.

"And why shouldn't I worry about it. You got a tag team match with John tonight and well... it isn't easy to have a tag team match against Randy and Edge again. This is really starting to drive me nuts."

"Dear don't worry about what the heck is going on around you. Just be more worried about what you are doing. Just remember things are just going to be alright ok. This is the way that you would want it alright."

"Alright dad I will try."

"Alright. You just finish getting ready for your match against Mickie James."

"Alright daddy."

Shawn left his daughter standing in the doorway.

She sighed. "Dad I will really try my best." she said softly. She went back into the room and put her hair up into a ponytail. She fixed her shirt again. She took a deep breath and headed out of her room. She headed down the hallway.

_Ringside..._

_Mickie's theme song rang throughout the arena. _

"_This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the women's title. Making her way to the ring she is the women's champion from Richmond Virginia MICKIE JAMES!"_

_Mickie came down and got into the ring. _

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_And the challenger from San Antonio Texas she is DX member DARIEN MICHAELS!"_

_Darien came down towards the ring. She got into the ring. _

_The bell rang for the match to begin._

_Darien and Mickie locked up in the middle of the ring. Mickie nailed Darien in the stomach. Darien kneed her in the stomach as well. The two of them were fighting like that there was no tomorrow and they both wanted to be WWE Women's Champion._

"_Well looks like both divas want this title. Darien Michaels got the pin is it good? No it's not. Damn JR. This is the best diva fight we have ever seen."_

"_Darien Michaels not making Mickie James forget who the heck she is. Wow. High uppercut by Darien. Wow who would have thought that Darien Michaels is this mean with others."_

"_Darien again with the pin. Wow is she going to win this match? Is Darien going to be the new women's champion. No. Mickie James got the shoulder up before the three count."_

_Darien got into the corner._

"_She is tuning the band up JR."_

"_Sweet chin music by Darien Michaels."_

"_She got the pin. She won!"_

_DX's theme song rang throughout the arena._

"_Here is your winner and new Women's champion Darien Michaels!"_

_Victoria came running out and got into the ring. Darien turned around and got nailed in the face with Victoria's braced leg. Victoria put her into the widows peak and got out of the ring._

_Shawn came running down to the ring nailing Victoria right in the back of the head. He got into the ring to check on his daughter. "Darien are you alright.?"_

_There was no answer from her. She was out cold._

_The paramedics came and began to do their job by putting her onto at stretcher._

"_We hope that Darien Michaels is alright from the fact being attacked by Victoria. Victoria is jealous about Darien Michaels winning the title from Mickie James. We will try to keep you posted on Darien's condition tonight or we will tell you Monday night on Raw." said Jr._

"_I just hope that she isn't hurt bad. This girl has great puppies."_

Backstage...

Tabatha caught up with Shawn. "Shawn I will go with Darien. You got to stay here and help John out. You two need to keep the tag team titles alright."

"What about you?"

"Shawn I don't have a match tonight alright. I will call you if she wakes up alright. Just stay here."

"Alright I will stay here."

Tabatha hugged Shawn and ran out the door. She got into her car and was on the way to the hospital.

Shawn walked to John's room and knocked on the door.

John opened the door. "Hey I am sorry about your daughter."

"Hey she should be fine. Why would you want to know her condition any way?"

"She would want us to go after Victoria. Wouldn't she?"

"She doesn't wish any bodily harm on anyone. She isn't like that."

"What do you mean. She isn't like that?"

"She is Christian. You know that."

"Oh yeah I forgot."

Later that night...

Shawn's phone began to ring. He looked down at it and saw that it was Tabatha calling him. A smile came to his face as he answered it. "Hello."

"Did you keep the titles?"

"Yeah we won the match."

"Well are you on your way here?"

"Yeah. How is she?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. They said she might be in a major coma they aren't sure when she is going to wake up. They said that the person that did this to her snapped her neck pretty good. It isn't broken it is sprained though. So they have her in a neck brace. They said that her nose is broken too."

"Victoria broke my daughter's nose."

"Yeah she sure did. Shawn I am really sorry about this."

"It isn't your fault Tabatha."

"Why do I feel like it is my fault?"

"I have no idea Tabatha. I will be there shortly. Will you be alright until I get there?"

"Yeah I will."

"Alright."

"Bye Shawn."

Shawn hung up his phone. He looked at John. "I got to get to the hospital."

"Alright I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah." Shawn grabbed his things along with his daughters things and was on his way to the hospital. He arrived at the hospital and saw Tabatha waiting for him. "How is she?"

"No change Shawn."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine I am just worried about Darien that is all."

"She will be back up on her feet. Remember she got past the Undertaker."

"Yeah I know she did, but for some reason I think that was my fault as well."

Shawn hugged her. "There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing for making you feel like this. Darien knew that this might happen to her. She knew that Victoria is a crazy woman."

"More like a crazy ass bitch."

"Tabatha."

"Sorry Shawn. I just feel like I could have stopped Victoria from doing that."

"You didn't know that she was going to go after Darien. So you shouldn't feel bad."

The doctor came in. "Mr Michaels."

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is awake and she wants to see you."

"Alright thank you doctor."

"Please follow me."

Shawn followed the doctor to Darien's room. Shawn knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Shawn came into the room. He saw her for the first time in bed. "Darien."

"Dad."

"How are you baby?"

"I am alright. Just sore that's all."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah I remember what happened tonight. Victoria hit me in the face with her knee brace. I am not sure what happened after that. I was out of it then."

"Baby she put you into the widows peak."

"Oh. She is crazy."

"Tabatha is here."

"How is Tab?"

"She is worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah she is. She thinks that this is her fault."

"It isn't dad. She didn't know that Victoria was going to come after me after all."

"Baby she just thought that."

Darien sighed. "Dad I really need to get some rest."

"Do you know when you are getting out?"

"No not yet. They said that they were going to keep me until tomorrow and then send me home."

"Send you home?"

"Yeah they said maybe two weeks would be it."

"Oh alright."

"Give me a hug dad."

Shawn gave his daughter a hug. "Baby I promise you I will tell Victoria to leave you alone."

"I will deal with her when I get back."

"Alright. You just be careful alright."

"I will but you will be careful as well."

"Alright I will. Don't need to worry about your old man."

"You aren't old dad."

"Yes I am. I am older than you and that means I am old."

"Alright dad. Good night."

"You have a good night as well." He kissed her forehead. "I will call you alright once you get home."

"Alright."

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you for the reviews. Like it hate it let me know. Do you think that Tabatha should be with Shawn Michaels?


	8. Chapter 8

BREAK IT DOWN! Chapter Eight

(Going to use Carrie Underwood's song before he cheats... but this is all about Rebecca cheating on Shawn Michaels and Darien finds out.)

DXDXDXDXDXDX

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Before She Cheats**

April 30, 2007...

Darien was on her way home. She had caught the next flight to San Antonio Texas to stay with her step mother.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

_right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

She got off of the flight and saw her step mother was no where to be found. Her best friend from high school was there to get her from the airport. "Danni what are you doing here?" She asked the blonde hair and green eyed woman that stood before her.

"I am here to pick you up because you step mother is busy with something."

"Oh alright."

"What happened to your neck?"

"It is a sprain."

"And your nose."

"Broken."

"Owe. Who the hell did that to you?"

"Victoria. She kind is upset with me because I am the WWE Women's Champion."

"Can I see the title pretty please."

"Alright." Said Darien taking it out of her bag. "Here it is."

"Oh wow. You defeated Mickie James for this when?"

"Yesterday."

"Wow."

"Can you please take me home."

"Yeah sure."

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo..._

The two girls were on their way to the Michaels household.

They finally had arrived at the house.

"There you go Darien. Are you sure you are going to be alright?"

"Yeah I am going to be just fine." said Darien getting her things out of the back end of the car.

"Alright you let me know if you need a ride back to the airport."

"I will walk over to your house."

"Alright. See you later then girl."

"Thanks Danni."

"Welcome."

Darien pulled her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door. 'Weird Rebecca always has the door unlocked. The car is here now why on earth would she have the door locked at four in the afternoon?' She opened the door and heard something coming from the upstairs.

_And he don't know..._

She slowly walked up the stairs and the noise was getting louder. Like someone was panting or two people panting. She walked to the children's room and didn't find her little half-brother or little half-sister there at all.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

She walked to Rebecca and her dad's room. She heard that there was moaning and panting of two people. She opened the door. Her eyes went wide. "Rebecca?"

Rebecca covered herself as best as she could.

Darien took a picture of Rebecca with some other man. "I am going to show dad this and you will be thrown out of this house!" she yelled. "Oh and he will have the custody of the kids as well." she said running down the stairs. She got her things.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Darien ran out the door. She slammed the door. Tears came to her eyes. She ran to her friend's house and knocked on the door.

Danni came out. "Dare what's wrong?"

"I need you to take me to the airport."

"Why?"

"Rebecca is cheating on my dad."

"She is? No wonder she asked me to take care of the kids."

"Keep them with you until I can get my father to talk to an attorney or someone in the main office."

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karoke.._

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo..._

_And he don't know..._

"Alright lets get you to the airport."

The two girls were now on their way to the airport.

"So when are you going to call your dad?"

"I have no idea... maybe on the way to the next place where they are going to be."

"Alright. You just be careful alright."

"I will no need to worry alright."

Danni pulled into the parking lot. "Well I guess this is goodbye again."

"For now." Said Darien giving her friend a hug and getting out of the car. She got her things.

_That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"You just be careful alright. This isn't very fair for what Rebecca is doing to your dad behind his back."

"I know that Danni."

"Bye."

"Bye." said Darien going into the airport. She got her ticket all she needed to do was now wait for the right moment.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Her flight was called. She got onto the plane. She took a deep breath. She knew that things were going wrong for her. She looked at her cell phone. She knew she had to tell her father soon about the cheating Rebecca. She shook her head. She couldn't believe it still. She bit her lip. She knew that her dad wasn't going to believe it. Tears sprang to her eyes again.

_I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats..._

She turned her phone on after the flight took off. She dialed her dad's cell phone.

Hotel...

Shawn picked up his phone and saw his daughter's name flashing on it. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Dad... I am on my way to where you are at."

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

"What is going on Darien?" he heard her crying. "Darien honey."

_Ohh... not on me..._

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"Dad Rebecca is cheating on you."

"What?"

"I am almost at the airport. I am not going to let anything get in the way. I got to go dad. The flight is about to land."

"Alright. I will be there shortly."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." Shawn hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his light brown hair. He couldn't believe it. He walked out of the hotel to go and get his daughter.

Airport...

Darien waited for her dad to come. She saw him come. She got up and ran to him. She threw herself into his arms.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Darien tell me why would you tell me that my wife is cheating on me?"

Darien pulled out her phone and went to the pictures. She handed it to him once she got to the photo.

His eyes went wide. "She's cheating on me with your friend Devlin."

"I guess so."

_Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

"Darien... I am getting the divorce. I knew you never liked her really."

"I always thought she was doing something behind your back."

"Come on baby. Lets go to the hotel and you can stay with me."

"Alright Daddy."

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

The two of them walked to his car and they were gone.

DXDXDXDXDXDX

That is the end of chapter eight. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Should Tabatha be with Shawn?


End file.
